


Dude Looks Like a Lady

by antiviancrows



Series: experimentum facio [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Cerberus Experiment, F/M, Male Asari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiviancrows/pseuds/antiviancrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard was asked by the asari Councilor to investigate a Cerberus science facility, where it was believed several commandos had been taken to after their disappearance. She does not expect what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Looks Like a Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrumptiouslynervouscollector17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrumptiouslynervouscollector17/gifts).



> I was looking through the internet for quotes for a presentation, and came across this website. (http://fuckyeahmasseffect.soup.io/) I found art for a male asari, and I decided to try my hand at writing this. I hope it's not entirely terrible, and it's the first in a hopefully long series about this male asari and Shepard.

Shepard wasn't really sure what she was seeing. The asari Councilor had sent her on a mission to attack a Cerberus science facility because several asari commandos had gone missing. She had not expected it to be the facility where Miranda had rebuilt her, and she had not expected to find…this. "What the hell?" was all she could manage. "By all rights, I shouldn't exist. I can see why you're confused," he purred. Because what she was staring at was an asari. A male asari. And that should not exist. Asari were all female. "How?" she managed. "Hell if I know. I'm not a scientist. I'm just the experiment. I'm glad you got here, though. They were planning to kill me when you showed up," he says, swinging up. His legs hung over the side of the table he was sitting on, and his shirt hung open, leaving his chest bare. She could see the bruises purpling his blue skin. She would have thought this a dream, had it not been for Javik and Liara standing next to her. "In my cycle, you would not have existed," Javik remarked. "Good thing this isn't your cycle, Prothean," the asari shoots back. Shepard had no idea how the hell this asari knew about Javik, but she was already questioning pretty much everything about him. "What was Cerberus trying to do with this experiment?" Liara asked, the surprise evident in her voice. And this was a hell of a surprise. Shepard just stood there, for the moment unable to do much. "They wanted asari biotic skills in a human. They fucked up and got me," he remarked bitterly. "Only Cerberus would think that a miracle like a male asari is a failed experiment," Shepard manages to say. She's beginning to get over the shock. She's good at that, really. One has to be to deal with the shit she puts up with on a daily basis, what with a living Prothean and all. "Can you fight?" Javik asks. Of course he would be the one to ask that. 

"I'm a genetic mutation, not a child. Of course I can fight," he snaps. "We need to get you back to the ship. If you'd like, you can tell us your name," Shepard interjects, casting a glare at Javik. "The scientists took to calling me Amadl. Apparently, it means 'seemingly destined to die at birth,'" he remarks. "Well, Amadl, let's get you back to the Normandy. Mordin's going to have a field day with you," Shepard remarks, and hands him her pistol. He takes it, letting his biotics rush to the surface as if to test them, and then nods. "Lead the way," he says, and Shepard does just that. She takes point, and Amadl walks right behind her. Javik and Liara stand on either side of the male asari, and Shepard still can't quite get over the idea of a male asari. 

*

Back on the Normandy, Mordin is just as perplexed. Although the salarian seems to be enjoying it much more than Shepard. "Mordin, can you give us any kind of explanation on him?" Shepard asks, gesturing to the asari man who's laying on one of the beds in the med bay, his shirt hanging open completely to reveal his chest. His arms are behind his head, his eyes closed, and he seems rather amused by the entire situation. "Not sure. Cerberus used advanced technology. Maybe from Reapers. Spliced human and asari DNA. Somehow produced Amadl," Mordin says, barely looking up from the tests he was running. "Well, this is…new. Even for me," Shepard remarks, leaning against the wall. Amadl cracks one eye open to look at her. "Guess you really are running a freak show, Shepard," he remarks. "I take it you've had a conversation with Wrex?" she asked. Amadl nodded before closing his eyes again. "Where should we let you stay?" Shepard asks aloud. "Your cabin might be interesting," he remarks sarcastically. It seems like this male asari was the exact opposite of Javik. "I might have to put you there," she retorts lightly. "Life support empty now," Mordin reminded her, and she thought of Thane with a pang. Damn Mordin for reminding her. "That will do, I suppose," she says. 

Amadl sits up suddenly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Take me there. I'll get settled," he says. "You don't have anything other than the clothes on your back and the pistol I gave you," Shepard reminds him. "Why wear clothes in the privacy of my own quarters?" he said, and Shepard got the feeling that he wasn't entirely joking. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her. His booted feet hit the floor with a thud, and he followed her silently. "We're on our way to the Citadel. We can find you something to wear, and more weapons," she says as she enters the code to unlock life support. There was a small, yet comfortable cot stored away in there. "We'll also get you anything else you need," she says, gesturing at the room. It was bleak and dark; the way it had been ever since Thane had left. Amadl brightened the room immediately, fiddling with the controls. "I don't have any credits," he says lightly, turning to observe the room. It was small, but he hadn't been used to large. Hell, he'd lived in a cage for the majority of his life. "I do. Enough to supply you with armor, clothes, weapons, and other necessities," she said firmly. "Very well. Whenever you need me, I'm ready, Commander," Amadl says, dismissing her. 

*

She was back in the med bay with Mordin and Eve. "Do the tests reveal anything about him?" she asks. "No. Only that he is…unable to produce offspring. Otherwise, he is in remarkable health," Mordin says. "I know the feeling of being unable to produce a child. I hope Amadl accepts it better than some of the sisters I have known," Eve says, a hint of sadness in her voice. The krogan was able to hide her emotions remarkably well, but this was a sensitive subject to all krogan. "Are there any other health concerns we should look for in him?" Shepard asks. She was still having a bit of trouble wrapping her head around him. "Nothing specific. Will keep an eye on him," Mordin assures her. "Thank you, Mordin," the Commander says wearily, and then makes a visit to Diana Allers. 

"Commander, do we need to talk?" she asks. "Yes, but you'll like it. It'll triple your ratings," Shepard says, leaning one shoulder against the wall as she crossed her arms. "Well?" Diana says, looking at the Commander expectantly. "Have you met our newest crew member?" she asks. "The asari? Yes. I wasn't entirely sure whether he was joking when he came onto me or not. It seems he was," Allers replies. "If he's okay with it, I want you to do a story on him. Emphasize how horribly he was treated at the Cerberus lab. When we found him, he was covered in bruises. Show the world what Cerberus is trying to do," Shepard says. Diana looks shocked. "You mean this isn't classified?" she asks. "It is, but I'm overriding that decision. We need to let the world know what Cerberus is doing. Maybe we'll get more recruits in," Shepard says wearily. "Of course, Commander. I'll talk to him in the morning," Allers promised, and then Shepard went to the CIC to plot a course to the Citadel before retiring for some much needed sleep. She was so exhausted she managed to escape those horrible dreams she usually had. Though they had found no commandos in the facility after going through the entire station, she didn't count the mission as failed.


End file.
